Basil Hawkins
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician".One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Basil Hawkins is introduced. He comes from North Blue and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. His name bears a resemblance to real life pirate, John Hawkins. His bounty amounts to 249,000,000 is the third highest on the island after Eustass Kid and Luffy (not including Silvers Rayleigh's bounty, which is bound to be much higher than any of the Eleven Supernovas). Appearance Hawkins is a tall man, with triangle symbols on his brows, wearing an extraordinary suit and having flowing hair. On his hip he carries a sword. Personality Hawkins portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. In particular, he has a notion about foretelling the fate of everything that he sees. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing to other pirates. He is also completely calm regardless of the situation, showing no emotional response after Zoro nearly attacked a Tenryuubito or after learning the news of Ace's upcoming execution, events which drove many other members of his crew and other captains to panic. He prevents one of his crewmembers from attacking a waiter after he spilled food on his clothes, showing a distaste for needless violence. Also, whenever he is drawn into a battle, Hawkins always analysis the situation thoroughly before making a move. He refers to different percentages of probability, possibly linked to his fortune-telling. He has been known to express outward shock, as seen when Urouge utilizes a strength and size enhancing technique against Kuma Abilities and Powers Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can work out to a percentage the chances of something happening, however this has yet to be explained fully as to how he can do this. He also can use various cards that can occasionally assist him with determining the outcome of any occurance. His Devil Fruit ability is that he can form voodoo dolls and redirect the flow of attacks at another, be it damage he accumulated in battle to transfer it to someone else. When his body takes a hit, the damage is taken by someone else. Afterwards, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body. He also has the ability to turn into a giant scarecrow-like entity seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as real nails, via a technique called Gouma no Sou (Devil Conquering Phase). However, his Devil Fruit is not a Logia and he can still be hit by attacks, as seen when Kizaru blinded Hawkins using his own powers. One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. History Hawkins was first seen in a restaurant where he accidentally spilled food on a waiter. The Waiter complained only to be told by Hawkins it was a very unlucky day for him, upon which the waiter became very afraid. One Piece manga - Chapter 498, Hawkins is introduced. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "the signs do not show" his crew would "fall today". Kizaru comes across him sitting down while Hawkins simply states that he will not die today.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Hawkins meets Kizaru. After sitting down and working out his chances against the admiral, Kizaru attempts to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks do not work and Hawkins remains unhurt. Then, he sheds two voodoo dolls from his arm, stating that ten men wouldn't suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X. Drake, as well as one of the Bartholomew Kuma clones on the island. One Piece manga - Chapter 508, Hawkins finds himself in a fight with the admiral. After Kizaru sends Urouge flying, Hawkins transforms into a giant straw monster in order to defeat him, One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins transforms into straw monster. but he is blinded by Kizaru, who deducts that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia-type, and nearly killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Hawkins is saved thanks to Apoo. Major Battles *Basil Hawkins, X. Drake and Urouge vs. Kizaru and Bartholomew Kuma clone Trivia *Hawkins has been noted to bare some simulairties to the Slipknot drummer Joey Jordison. Joey often is seen with his face made up, one of the most famous of his face-paints bore black triangles above his eyebrows like the ones Hawkins has. References External Links *John Hawkins - Wikipedia article about the pirate whose name Hawkins' resembles Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains